Dahlia
by Winter.x.days
Summary: This is a fanfiction of Twilight I made. Winter/Seth, Winter/Vincent


Disclaimer: I own only few characters, the rest belong to Twilight

Just a little thing I wanted to make, due to the craze of Twilight.

__________

I blinked as the rain drizzled against the window. It was raining outside, like always. It was bright in the school room, as usual, but outside, it was as dark and depressing as ever. The light above my head flickered once, normal for such a bad storm. Lightning streaked across the sky, and it faded into the clouds. I blinked twice, before I heared someone's speech louden. "Winter Sanders! Are you awake?!" I jumped, and my head snapped to the front of class, as the teacher, , was looking at me. I sighed, and slowly cleared my throat, feeling the eyes of many on my back.

"What was the question again?" I asked, ofcourse, sending a chuckle through the class, which wasn't what I wanted. I sighed, running my hand through my hair, my coal black eyes turning to the ground. The band-aid on my cheek pulled as my lips turned into a frown. They made me wear it due to my tattoo. I looked back to the teacher, sighing with relief, as he replied. "Alright, the question was, who is the creator of This saying. 'Two roads diverged, and I, took the road less traveled by." I let a smile brim my cheek, as my soft, short cropped hair fell against my cheeks.

"The answer is Robert Frost." Like always, He nodded, and went on, but like almost all the time, he was cut short by the bell. I stood quickly, walking. It was my first day at this new school, and I was already the center of attention. I didn't mind it, but I knew no one. I had seen few faces in my classes, and there was this one kid. What was his name? Jesse? Yes, that was it. He had a child like face, with blond hair, which looked soft, and shiny, covered his right eye. He looked pretty nice, but a little to flirty, or atleast that's what I thought.

I giggled, as I felt my best friend's sweet scent sufficate me. I turned to see Alex. He was the cutest boy at school I had known, and I now worked for him. Lovely as it was, he was a boy you couldn't trust. Or, you could, just he rarely went it with relations. [b]" Herry there Winny."[/b] That horrid nickname he had given me. I smiled though, and naturally replied. "I'm pretty good. And I already know about you Allie." I loved him so much, like a brother, sad thing was, I think he loved me more than just that. I sighed, my shoulders slumping.

The sweet smell of food made me perk up again. Like always, I had skipped breakfast, and went straight to this new life of school. I let my mind rest now. But it was soon in a bunch again. I had to do work in lunch for make up. I rubbed my arm, making my pale blue sleeve wrinkle. I was in a natural clothing for me. A cotton, thick, long sleeve shirt, the neck opening to big so where it hung arround my shoulders. It was my favorite color, Icey blue. The wrist openings hung arround my fingers, as my onyx black flower ring on my left hand shined in the light. I had soft black hair, which was straightened to stick out in all sorts of directions, but it was always like that. I some black eyeliner on, and my normal black, plade caprees were tight against my legs. As well, with my favorite Camo tenni-shoes. I looked up to see a group of kids I knew from my classes.

There was Jesse, oh dear, Alex, who just sat down, and a few others. There was that girl Samantha, who I always heard sneer behind my back, but ignored me when I looked towards her. Already an enemy. There was also Tiffany, which I had gotten a heads up from Alex just liked me because I was oh-so popular so quick. Then Beautiful Kristen. She had hair like mine, except it was blonde, and she had pretty icey blue eyes. Then Ryan, who made my heart flutter slightly. He had pretty chocalate brown eyes, and blond hair which stuck out near the ends, and he was also the most tanned, from being from Texas, or somewhere south nearly his whole life.

I sat down, pulling my chair out slowly, feeling eyes on my again. I began to pick at some celeary from a plate of food Jesse laid down infront of me. "So, Winny, wanna go to the beach with us later? Some of my friends from La Push are gonna be there." Alex said, sitting on the back rest of his seat, trying to act bad. Randomly, some kid in a black hoody ran across the lunch room. I blinked, and I finally got his question down deep. "Oh, sure, the beach! Sounds nii-.." I got cut off by what my eyes set into.

A group of nine sat around a table, all beautiful. Three girls, and four boys. I blinked at them, struck dead by the way they were. Even more beautiful than Kristen. The eldest girl from the looks had long, beautiful honey blond hair, which swayed with every turn of her head. Her skin pale, and she was undieingly beautiful. The next was a girl with ivory skin, and brown hair, which swayyed, and twisted nicely. She seemed to be the most focused out of them all. The last girl was pixie like, and tiny, with black hair jutting everywhere.

Then the boys. The eldest boy had short cut black hair, with a strongly muscled body, and pale skin. The second was a boy with scraggly blond hair, sticking out everywhere, and he had a more attractive look to him, with the way he looked, caught between boy and man. The third had bronze hair, in a bed wear fashion, and gaurded eyes. The last had shoulder lengthed black hair, which was thrown all over the place, and he had a handsome face. All of them had four things in common. One, they never felt each others side. Two, they all had wealthy clothing. Three, they each were Pale and Beautiful, and Fourth, they all had goldish, amberish eyes, except for the youngest boys eyes. They looked coal black, much like mine.

Alex turned his head to see where I had looked. " Oh.. Those are the Cullens. Doctor Cullen, and his wife adopted them all. I think his wife can't have kids, but the Blond is Rosalie, the brown haired is Bella, and the youngest is Alice. The big, bulky doode," Jesse did a terrible impression of strong, and hulk likeness, "he's Emmett. The Blond guy is Jasper, the other, darker blond, is Edward, and the youngest out of all of them is Vincent." He answered, but Tiffany soon jumped in. "Doctor Cullen is like a love machine. All of his kids are together. Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, And Bella and Edward. Vincent doesn't have anyone yet. Maybe my parents will die, and they'll take me in." She had a slick smile on her face, as I could see the hole in her tongue where her peircing went.

I heard a chuckle from the boy called Edward, as he looked at my table, and shook his head, and he whispered something to Bella, who giggled, and shook her head. I turned to look at them, but I met the face of Vincent, who at once seemed uneasy, and Alice whispered something to Vincent which made him calm. I frowed my eye brows together, making my forehead wrinkle with concern, and slight hurt, as Vincent smirked, muttering something to them, which made them all look at me. I turned away before they could look at my long enough.

"They seem to be the friendly bunch.." I grummbled, spinning my fork in the spagetti on the tray, as I slurped it gently. The rest of the day sped on, until I learned of a class, a special one. Where only the smartest could be in. And guess who had that class. Me. And all of the Cullens. Kristen was there too, and boy, I was glad to see her. I shuffled next to her sitting down, laying my bag against the chair, and I tried to not let me eyes drift to the Cullens, who kept glaring, glancing, or even staring at me. I felt my cheeks redden, and for the first time, without being embarassed, I blushed a pink coloring. I couldn't wait till the day ended, but sadly, it dragged.

We got placed in two groups. Sadly, me and dear Kristen were seperated, as she got stuck with Rosalie, who smiled at her, though I bet Kristen could see past it as good as I could, and with Jasper, Emmett, and Bella. I got stuck with Vincent, Edward, and Alice. I shyly looked down, but I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to see little Alice. "Don't worry, It must be rough for everyone on their first day. We're pretty much new too!" She said, though I knew there was something else behind it, I left it at that. "Yeah, just moved here from Alaska." I responded, trying to start a conversation, much like how Kristen's group was.

"Wow, Alaska! Must be cold there!" Alice said, though her look was pretty good at hiding her knowing, I smiled, and nodded. "Yep. I'm Winter. I already know who all you are from the gossip mouths of the school." I said, trying to smile, nodding, as I began to write, as I looked at the pictures infront of us. I heard Edward chuckle, but Vincent grown, and I at once got a defended look, glancing at him with a glare that could melt diamond. Edward and Alice giggled. "Well, me and you are gonna be good friends in the future." Alice said with a smile. I doubted it, but then again, what was there to doubt?


End file.
